Dear You
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Letters from people they thought they lost have made a second apperance. Previously a one-shot, now a multi-chaptered story. Read and Review!
1. Draco Malfoy

_All my life, I have been alone._

_I never had any real friends; all of the people I had acted on fear, not love. For this reason, I have always detested those who have more than me. People who have others who truly care about them; who stand up for them. People like Harry._

_I would never admit it, but I have always admired Potter. His skills and powers upscale mine in every way. This hatred has blinded me from the truth, from who I really am. But I'm not sure who that is; anymore. But what I do know; is seven facts:_

_One: My name is Draco Malfoy. I am seventeen years old. I have joined the army that I wish to fight against. I am framed as a faithful servant. I have no friends. _

_Two: I hate chocolate frogs. Always have; since that moment I saw the 'golden trio' enjoying them, I have henceforth ignored my once favourite treat _

_Three: I am ashamed of my parents. Who wouldn't be? As Death Eaters, they stand against everything I care about, the one place that I feel safe. I won't be another puppet_

_Four: I am not a killer. No matter what people say. Remember that, when they speak of me. Remember what I stood for._

_Five: My wand doesn't stand for me. Not anymore. My enemy was killed by my wand, by the man I love to hate. But know that it's hard to hate someone who saved my name._

_Six: I despise power. The access I had to it growing up was unfathomable. I could have whatever I want; as long as it was physical. No, I have never been truly loved. That is, until Dumbledore came around, and my mission was at large once again_

_Seven: I am not a hero. No, I consider myself a coward. The person who deserved to die, but lived out of cowardice. To be truthful, I was infuriated when Harry was killed. He was supposed to be our saviour, the one to lead us out of the rain. But no, He Who Must Not Be Named killed him before the time was right, leaving me to fight for the castle, for my home. The place that taught me to love._

_Yes, I am a mystery: a riddle that continues to unravel after you've discovered the secret. This life was pre-chosen, and given because it was known that I could do it. Live for what you love, not for who you want to please._

_-Draco Malfoy_

As Draco sealed the letter, his thoughts wandered to the headmaster. He was image of everything Draco wanted to be. Smart, successful and accomplished at what he wanted to be. This was the reason he couldn't bear to kill him. He was Draco's first fatherly figure, a person he looked up to. His father wasn't a dad, he was a failure. Someone who was too much of a coward to risk failing again. When he fell from the Astronomy tower that night, Draco wanted to die. His so called friend killed the last person he dared to call family. How dare he. Dumbledore trusted Snape, even though everyone knew he was a Death Eater. And until tonight, Draco was sure he was. No, Snape was always Dumbledore's: it was clear in their expressions. Snape only did the deed because he trusted Dumbledore. Draco wished he could be that brave.

Now what to do? He couldn't stay here, he would be to easily mistrusted. He had to go on the run again, alone like he should be.

Like he deserved to be.

So he wrote the name on his letter he knew he could trust and fell to his knees

This war wasn't going to be won by him. He was a traitor, an infiltrate.

Death was what awaited him, and now, Draco accepted it with open arms

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Dolores Umbrige

Dear you,

My mother died in childbirth, and so I was raised by a pure-blood who despised every part of my being.

My father worked was an undertone influence to the Dark Lord before the first Wizarding War, and so, I was already doused in Wizard supremacy from before I could even walk.

I had a brother by another woman by the time I was six. He was my best-friend; my _only_ friend because my father was in trouble with the Ministry. (And the fact that we were freaks on our Muggle Street). My brother was murdered in a bombing in the Muggle war because my father wouldn't go back for him.

That year, even though I was a bit young, my father and step-mother shipped me off to Beauxbottoms. I never did fit in, and even if I did, it wasn't for long. Everyone hated for me for what my father had done, and I, as a little girl, was the one to blame. When my father died, I sought revenge; learning hexes and curses- watching in glee as my heart turned cold. I was suddenly sought after, and after a couple of close calls, made a friend in one other person, Ellie. She was small, (_petite! _She would've corrected me) but that didn't matter. When her mother had her tested at St. Mungo's, I held her hand as she received the news. She was indeed part goblin, but that didn't make any difference to me. She was still Ellie Umbridge, still my best-friend.

By the time the Muggle war reached its peak, Ellie and I had already graduated; living together in our little Muggle flat that she loved so much. It was a beautiful one, that last day.

In short, Ellie went on a walk one day and never came back.

I was devastated. Nothing could describe the endless ache that was ever present in life after the accident. In my nightmares I found myself looking for her, searching for any clues that this was just a mistake, she was still hiding in her nest of a bed- reading under the covers like she did so often.

I took refuge in the only thing remaining, her belongings. Her favourite color was pink, so mine was too. I wore it everywhere, even putting the little curl in my hair that she always had. I was her, and that was enough for me.

A few years later I learned who did it. It was a Muggle man, drunk, on a joyride in a stolen car going far too fast.

I moved back home the second I knew, moved back to England, and got a job at the Ministry, hiding behind the alias of my mothers and best friends names combined. I was Dolores Umbridge, and that was enough for me.

Finally.

I grew to love my job, and under the careful eyes of Cornelius Fudge, I moved up in standings- promotions coming the second I batted my eyelashes. He made me Undersecretary, he made me part of the Wizengamot. He made me important.

My life was suddenly marvellous, and I convinced myself that I was happy.

Because, truly, what other choice did I have?

When Cornelius told me about half-breeds, I was furious; because he was. When he spoke of Muggles, I hardened my heart even further to be in the same mind as him. The day he told me of Albus Dumbledore's Greater Good, I slunk even further to be one in the same with my hero.

The day he told me of Hogwarts, I nodded- packing up without a further thought.

The second I walked through the door, I assumed my nature of supremacy; being the woman I had always wanted to be. I hid my pain of my own youth behind a sickly sweet smile- using the Blood Quill that was so often used on me. I treated the students as the filth they were, hiding behind the veil Cornelius had all but made for me.

And I clashed with Minerva, because she was the image of everything I had fought to diminish. She and I could've been friends if things were different.

When the ministry was overthrown, and Cornelius died, a piece of me died too. I only stayed to regain his legacy, and if the Dark Lord was the way that was going to happen, so be it.

Nothing was worth feeling like this.

And when it was finished, I was sent to Azkaban for what I had done.

Rotting in a cell with not a friend in the world.

Was it worth it?

To live like that?

No,

Of course not.

But that was enough for me.

_Dolores Umbridge_

…

**Sorry for the late start, but I running out of ideas. My thanks to everyone who's reading this, it means the world to me.**

**As I couldn't find anything solid on old toadface, I made up my own background for her. I think its plausible, and likely that this was the reason she was so awful.**

**I hope you liked it, and until I update this one, check out Love Me- the companion piece to this.**

**-Violet Sky**


End file.
